<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is he asleep? by romanoffclint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895652">Is he asleep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffclint/pseuds/romanoffclint'>romanoffclint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffclint/pseuds/romanoffclint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>библиотека. драко. учебник трансфигурации.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is he asleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>следуя неконтролируемому порыву, Грейнджер пропускала белые платиновые пряди гладких волос сквозь пальцы, чувствуя их мягкость, шелковистость и приятный аромат шампуня.</p>
<p>тихое мирное посапывание Драко над старым увесистым учебником трансфигурации совсем не отвлекало, а даже создавало обволакивающую атмосферу уюта и умиротворения.</p>
<p>в воздухе витал легкий шлейф дорогого парфюма Малфоя.</p>
<p>они договорились «позаниматься» в библиотеке и Драко был крайне удивлен и возмущен, что они действительно собрались заниматься учебой.</p>
<p>хотя он уже привык, что Грейнджер последние месяцы напрочь игнорирует его ежедневный, нахальный и очень, <em>очень</em> настойчивый флирт списывая, видимо, на дурачество.</p>
<p>
  <em>глупая. </em>
</p>
<p>просто после войны Малфой понял, что не хочет терять ни минуты и скрывать свои чувства за непробиваемой стеной гордости и межфакультетных предрассудков.</p>
<p>хотя пока всего, что Малфою удалось добиться за все это время — шаткое подобие приятельских отношений с все еще недоверчивой гриффиндорской принцессой.</p>
<p>
  <em>но это пока.</em>
</p>
<p>скрипя зубами послушав двадцать минут наставнический тон девушки, объясняющий совсем простое<em>-я-его-и-так-знаю-грейнджер-</em>новое заклинание, Драко позволил себе вздремнуть.</p>
<p>поджав губы и зло сверкнув взглядом в сторону посапывающего парня, гриффиндорка сперва надулась на такое легкомыслие, но потом неожиданно вдруг нашла себе более увлекательное занятие в виде перебирания мягких платиновых волос Малфоя.</p>
<p>Гермиона исподтишка бросила быстрый взгляд на слизеринца, проверяя, спит ли он еще, но ничто не намекало на то, что тот проснулся и Грейнджер продолжала украдкой, нагло, слегка смущаясь, играть с прямыми светлыми прядями, пока их обладатель мирно спит.</p>
<p>вот только Малфой, с едва подрагивающими в ухмылке уголками губ, <em>уже давно не спал.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>